An Untimely Encounter
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Draco and Harry are secretly going out. Draco has to come out to his father because of a marriage proposal. What will the Room of Requirements do to help? Request for animeangel088


**A/N: Hi, so I've been missing for a while, but blame school for that. I got a fic request from **animeangel088** about **_**ten**_** months or so ago. So I really needed to finish this one, but it felt forced, you know what I mean? Well just go on and read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic. NC-17, you have been warned. **

**An Untimely Encounter**

Draco Malfoy was lying in a bed in the Room of Requirements. He was losing patience fast now. It's been at least forty minutes since he'd first arrived here. Just when he was about to go out looking for his boyfriend to drag him into bed by the ear, the door suddenly creaked open and Harry Potter walked in, closing the door behind him. Draco propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the Gryffindor.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at him and rubbed the back of his head. "Detention. Ron decided to play a prank in Herbology that ended up with half of the Hufflepuffs covered in slimy goo."

Draco raised a brow, for once seemingly impressed by something the Weasel did. The blond got up and practically attacked Harry, devouring the boy's lips hungrily as his fingers groped at Harry's robes, practically ripping them off. Harry whimpered into the kiss as Draco pulled him to bed. They broke the kiss when they stumbled onto the mattress, Harry giggling at Draco's behavior. But before Harry could say anything, Draco had pinned him down and straddled his hips. Harry struggled as the blond's lips attacked his collar bone, kissing and nipping here and there. A small voice in the back of Harry's mind tried to tell him that there was something important that they needed to talk about, but Harry couldn't really comply with the voice urging him to push Draco away.

Finally, Harry mustered enough will power to push Draco away gently and sit up. Draco glared, panting. "Why did you do that?" he asked indignantly.

For a moment, Harry couldn't remember why he'd stopped the blond, but then the fog around his brain cleared and he said, "You didn't ask me to meet you here to have sex. You asked me because you had something important to talk to me about."

"Oh," the blond huffed. _Now_ he remembered. He did have something important to discus with Harry, and now that the topic had been breached, he was no longer in the mood for sex. He sat up and crossed his arms, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Well, it's a little complicated."

Harry was starting to worry now. Draco hadn't been himself for a while lately, not since he got that owl from home two days ago. He wouldn't tell Harry what it said, and Harry didn't push him. He figured Draco would come to him when he was ready, which was kinda now apparently. Harry shuffled closer to the blond and put a hand on his thigh. "Hey," he said softly, getting Draco to look at him. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

Draco smiled, his shoulders relaxing a bit. Harry knew exactly how to make him feel better. The boy had this soft, patient tone of voice that he used whenever Draco was in a weird mood. And so Draco felt compelled to take a deep breath before saying, "My father's coming tomorrow, and he's got a marriage proposal for me."

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled back from the blond. He didn't know what to say. Sure, he had agreed to keep his relationship with Draco between them, Ron and Hermione, and Blaise and Pansy. So something like this was bound to happen, but Harry and Draco had never really discussed where their relationship was going, so now he was afraid of what Draco might say or do. Would he dump him and get married to whoever Lucius had in mind, or would he tell his father about him and Harry?

"So … what are you going to do?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco gave him a pained look, and Harry's heart sank. "I don't know, Harry. He'll kill me if I tell him about us, but I can't get married to some pure blood daddy's girl either."

"Umm, so you _don't_ want this marriage proposal?" Harry asked worriedly.

Draco's eyes widened and he moved closer to Harry, cupping the boy's cheek. "No! Of course not. Harry, I love you. I can't marry anyone else."

Harry smiled, only then realizing that his eyes had been welling up with tears for the past few minutes. "Else, you mean-"

Draco smirked, rubbing his thumb over Harry's full lips. "What I mean is, you are mine, Potter, and if I'm marrying anyone, it'll be you."

The brunet blushed and bit on his lower lip, kneading it between his teeth. "Draco, are you asking me to marry you?"

Draco gave him a breathy laugh and replied, "No, I'm _telling_ you to marry me."

Harry chuckled at Draco's statement and moved closer to hug him tightly around the waist, tucking his head under the blond's chin. He sighed and whispered, "I love you, Dray."

"I love you too, baby, but what am I going to do now?"

Harry pulled away and thought a moment. "Can't you just tell your dad?" he suggested hesitantly.

"Are you nuts?!" Draco yelled, getting off the bed and pacing back and forth in front of Harry. "He'll kill me, or worse, he'll kill _you_. And if by some miracle, he doesn't kill either of us, he will at least disinherit me." He turned on Harry with a hysteric gleam in his eyes and added, "I need the Malfoy fortune, Harry!"

The brunet furrowed his brows and got up to grab Draco by the shoulders and shake him a bit. "Breathe! Dray, my money is more than enough for the both of us, don't you see that?"

Draco sighed. "Harry, what about family, my parents may not be great, but they're my family. I don't want to lose them."

Harry nodded slowly. He knew how important family is, and that was why he'd insisted on telling Ron and Hermione about his relationship with Draco. They were his family and he didn't want to risk losing them because of this. "Now _that_ makes sense to me. But there's nothing you can do about that, love, so you either tell your dad about us, or you'll be getting married in a few weeks."

The blond groaned, knowing that Harry was right. Draco would just have to tell his father in the morning and hope that things don't go too badly. What else could he do? Since this whole topic had virtually killed the mood, the couple decided to spend the night together (without having sex) so as to go and face Lucius hand in hand the next morning. Once they were both out of their day clothes, they snuggled together under the covers, Draco holding Harry tightly like a child would hold his teddy bear for comfort, and were soon asleep, all worry forgotten for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Harry got up to find himself alone in bed. He looked around and found Draco sitting tensely at a table in the corner of the room, fully dressed and ready for the day. He got up and slowly walked over to the blond. He stood in front of Draco a moment, but when Draco didn't acknowledge him the brunet knelt down and rested his hand gently on Draco's knee.

"Dray," he started tentatively. "Are you alright?"

The blond blinked a few times before focusing on Harry. "I'm fine, I _think_." He swallowed thickly and added, "I don't think I can do this, love."

Harry gave him a reassuring smile that almost melted the blond's heart. "You won't do this alone, you know. I'll be right there with you, I promise."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, of course. It'll be fine, I suppose." He looked around, as if just waking up from a haze, and said, "Well go on then. Get dressed! Father will be here soon."

The Gryffindor chuckled and got up, heading for the bathroom that the Room of Requirements had provided. He took a quick shower and got dressed, hoping to impress Draco's dad, not that the man's opinion mattered much. Harry loved Draco and nothing could separate them from each other. All they had to do now was be brave and come out to Lucius, and Harry was very good at being stupidly brave, so maybe some of that had rubbed off on Draco.

Now that they were dressed and ready to go, they left the Room of Requirements and headed for Dumbledore's office, but something seemed different somehow. It was as though the whole castle looked _younger_. It didn't make sense, but it was the only way to describe it. They walked around a bit, trying to figure out why the place seemed so different, yet the same all at once.

As they rounded a corner, Draco tugged on Harry's hand and pulled him back, shushing him when the Gryffindor gave a small squeak of surprise. Harry frowned at Draco and asked in a hushed whisper, "What?"

All Draco did was gesture for him to look at the figure around the corner. Harry rolled his eyes, but looked anyway, and his jaw dropped. Was that Filch? No, it couldn't be, this man looked years younger than the Filch they knew. Harry was about to point that out to Draco when Filch's cat trotted over to her master. Mrs. Norris looked younger too, not that it was easy to tell. Draco grabbed Harry by the elbow and pulled him back, afraid that the cat might smell them or something. They backed off quietly and found a deserted alcove where they could sit and talk.

"What the hell was that?" Harry exclaimed.

"How the hell should I know?" the blond shot back. "I'm as surprised as you are."

"Well, they both look younger, could they have taken a potion or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry, probably thinking this was a stupid assumption. "Of course not. Anti-aging potions are very temporary, so why take any? Plus, didn't you notice Filch's robes? That style was in a long time ago, and I mean 'in when our parents were young' long time ago. It has to be something else."

Harry scratched his head and said, "Like what? Time travel?" While Harry had been joking when he suggested time travel, an idea suddenly sparked behind Draco's silver eyes and Harry shook his head, the smile sliding off his face. "No, that's not possible," Harry declared. "Draco, you'd have to have a Time-Turner for that, and I'm sure Filch has never had one of those."

Draco sat down on a bench by the wall, clearly deep in thought. "Yes, I know that. And I didn't mean that Filch is the one doing the time traveling, since the castle seems different too, so perhaps the Room of Requirements sent _us_ back somehow."

Harry's eyes widened. "Can it do that?" he yelled. Draco got up and clamped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth to shut him up.

"Why are you yelling? Someone might hear us," the blond chastised.

"Sorry," muttered the brunet, blushing slightly. "It's just … I'm more than a little worried now. Does the Room of Requirements have the power to send us back in time?"

Draco shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm not sure, baby. I suppose it could. After all, the room has many mysteries and this could be one of them."

Harry groaned. "Great, and the stupid room decided to send us back today of all days!"

"No use whining over it, Harry. We might as well make the best of the situation."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean, Draco?"

"Well isn't it obvious? The room must have sent us back for a reason, so we might as well find out what that is. First thing we need to do is find out what date it is today."

"And how do we do that without being seen?"

Draco smirked and asked, "Don't you always have your cloak with you?"

xxxxxxx

A few minutes later, Harry and Draco were hidden under the Invisibility Cloak in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the Great Hall to empty after this morning's breakfast. They were hoping to find a discarded Daily Prophet left after some kid was done with it. It should give them today's date, and perhaps the headlines might help them find out why the Room of Requirements has sent them here. Harry watched the students with utter fascination. It was interesting to see how much things have changed. These people had different clothes, different hairstyles, and even different words for "cool" and "wicked". Draco didn't seem interested, which just annoyed Harry. Why was nothing a surprise to him?

"The coast is clear, c'mon," whispered Draco before stepping out from under the cloak, letting the silky material fall onto the shorter teen underneath. Harry blinked as Draco strode boldly into the Great Hall, spotting a news paper and heading for it. Harry shoved the cloak into his pocket and followed behind, looking very unsure of himself at the moment. Draco swiped the paper off the table and looked at the date: March 13th, 1977.

"Harry, you're _not_ going to believe this," he said with a laugh in his voice.

The Gryffindor raised his brows and tried to look over Draco's shoulder to read what it said. "Dray, you're too tall, I can't see," whined the brunet.

"Oh, sorry love." He handed the paper to Harry, whose eyes widened in surprise. "But this means-"

"That this is our Parents' seventh year, yes, I know," the blond drawled. "Now I can't think of a reason for us to be here."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed, green eyes sparkling with excitement. "Aren't you the least bit curious about what our parents were like?"

"_Are_ like, Harry. We're in their present," Draco corrected in a bored tone. He really didn't seem interested, which simply drove Harry crazy. He'd seen his parents' lives at Hogwarts before, but he'd only seen events up to their fifth year, so he had to assume that they've all changed by their seventh year if his parents got together right after school. And so without a single word to the blond, Harry walked out of the Great Hall, hoping to run into someone he knew by chance.

"Hey, where are going?" Draco asked as he hurried to follow Harry. He really just wanted to go back to his own time and maybe fuck Harry for a while. But then he remembered that his father was coming, so he decided to go along with whatever Harry wanted to do instead. Anything is better than facing Lucius Malfoy right now.

They walked around the halls, passing students on their way. Some students stared at them, probably wondering why their robes were different and plain, but most didn't give them a second look, which was probably for the best. Harry was grateful that Draco had enough sense not to whine and complain, because that was sure to get them noticed. The blond certainly had a talent for whining!

"It's no use. The place is too big, our parents could be anywhere!" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Yeah, I guess this was a stupid idea," Harry lamented.

"So do you want to keep looking?"

Harry shook his head and they headed off to the seventh floor. On the way, Harry looked out of a window and saw some Thestrals trotting on the grounds bellow. He stopped and pulled on Draco's arm to get his attention.

The blond gave Harry a questioning look before turning his gaze outside. "Merlin, I'm still not used to seeing these things," he exclaimed.

Harry shrugged. "You've seen a lot of people die during the war, it's only natural that you'd be able to see these. And I like them!" he said with a pout. Then he grinned and added, "They're different, like me!"

Draco smiled softly and turned Harry so they were face to face. "Of course you're different. You're one of a kind, my Harry." As Harry blushed, Draco lifted his chin and kissed him softly. Harry moaned, or at least Draco thought that Harry was the one who moaned. "Was that you?"

"No, it wasn't." They both frowned and decided to see where the moan had come from. As they walked further down the corridor the moans got louder.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Harry asked seriously.

Draco could only roll his eyes at the boy's stupid question. As they rounded a corner, they could see two men leaning against each other. One of them was pressed against the wall. He was wearing the Gryffindor colors and he had strangely familiar, messy, black hair. The other one was a Slytherin and he had platinum blond hair. Draco blanched as he heard a quiet hiss of "Lucius" come from the brunet's lips.

Harry tugged on Draco's robes and pulled him around the corner so they would be hidden. "Wha-are … It can't be who we think it is, can it?" asked Harry.

Draco almost laughed at Harry's expression. It was a rather shocking scene, but as Draco thought about it, he couldn't help being a little turned on by the fact that his father was about to fuck Harry's dad. Naughty little thoughts were starting to blossom in the blond's head, and Harry could tell that he was in trouble by the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Umm, Dray," he whispered. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Draco just wagged his eyebrows at the brunet and Harry gasped in horror. "We can't! What if they hear us?"

The blond answered that concern with a little flick of his wand and Harry suddenly had a ball gag securely wrapped around his head. His eyes widened as Draco shoved him up against the wall and started to lift his shirt up and pull his pants down.

From their place in the secluded corridor they could hear Lucius and James gasping and moaning. Draco played with Harry's nipples for a while before muttering a lubrication spell and pushing a single finger inside his lover. Then the blond chuckled softly as Harry threw his head back, barely moaning through the gag in his mouth.

One finger became two then three and before long, Draco had straightened and was getting ready to thrust in when James got a little louder. "Lucius! Just fuck me already!"

Draco smirked and thrust into the brunet, who was trying his hardest not to scream, though in all honestly, James was screaming enough for the both of them. Harry just wrapped his legs around Draco's hips and concentrated on his breathing. Of course he couldn't concentrate anymore when Draco's cock hit his prostate.

The blond kept going on and on as though competing with his own father. He was determined to last longer than the couple hiding in the darkness. And only a few minutes later both Lucius and James screamed each other's names just as Harry came all over his abdomen. Draco followed soon after, biting down on Harry's shoulder to keep from screaming.

The two stayed there against the wall for a couple seconds before realizing the there Dads were getting dressed and would soon be able to see them. So Draco pulled out and spelled Harry clean before spelling the gag away. After getting dressed and fixing their clothes, they ducked under the Invisibility Cloak and waited to see what happens with Lucius and James.

"So when's your wedding?" asked Lucius.

"In a couple months. You?"

Lucius stopped and cocked his head to the side, clearly trying to remember his own wedding date. "Three weeks from now."

James nodded and said, "One more time before you're off limits?"

The blond laughed and clapped James on the shoulder. "Of course! I wouldn't turn you down, now would I?" And they walked off laughing.

Draco pulled the cloak off his head and whistled in surprise. "Now I honestly didn't expect that. What do you think Harry? Harry?"

The brunet was standing silently, still staring at the spot where Lucius and James where fucking a moment ago. "Did that really just happen?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Draco put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Yup, it certainly did! A good thing we were wandering around in the past, no?"

Harry rounded on him. "How is this a good thing? This was the oddest thing I've ever had to witness!"

"Well yes, but now that we know my father isn't as straight as he'd like me to think, he can't object to my being with you."

"Oh that's true. Why didn't I think of that?"

Draco patted Harry on the head and answered, "Well you shouldn't bother your pretty little head with thinking, love."

Harry just glared at Draco as the headed towards the Room of Requirements, which strangely sent them back to their own time just as easily as it had sent them back in time. And a few minutes later, Draco and Harry were standing in front of Lucius Malfoy in the Headmaster's office.

"Why is _he_ here?" demanded Lucius.

Draco's eyes twinkled as he answered his father. "Because, Father, I'm here to tell you that I don't care about this marriage proposal that you've got for me. The only person I'm going to marry is Harry."

Lucius's eyes widened and he was clearly about to start yelling when Draco asked, "Does Mum know about you and James?"

Lucius just clamped his mouth shut and his face got even paler than usual. "How did you-"

"Does it matter, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry interjected. "Your son and I are in love, and unless you want Mrs. Malfoy to know about your little secret, you'll stop pressuring Draco into a marriage he doesn't want."

"Got it, Father?"

Lucius sighed. "Yes, Draco. So you two are together now?"

The couple smiled and began telling Lucius about how they got together.

**A/N:** **Boy that was awful! Quite possibly the worst fic I've ever written. I'm terribly sorry for putting you people through this one, but I just **_**had**_** to finish it. **


End file.
